Find my way to you
by PeaPrince
Summary: When she was 9, Michiru had lost her precious person from her life. Now, 16 years later has she really been given a second chance? Love always find its way back to us. I will always find my way to you.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: I've got to do something about the plot that's been hanging in my head. I would be very happy if you give this story a chance and a review.**_

_**I'll give you a background story in this prologue. That includes Michiru's age in this chapter. Michiru is 8 years old and has been admiring her handsome blonde neighbor, Haruka. Haruka is 17 years old and a guy. Don't worry, it will change. I know about the age gap, but just wait and see, love always find its way back even after tragedy strikes.**_

_**I don't own Sailormoon.**_

* * *

"Onii-chan!" The little aquanette girl sprinted toward the elementary school's front gate. There, a blonde figure was waving to her while calling her name back.

"Michi-chan," The blonde caught the small body as the kid lunged onto him, hugging him tightly.

"Easy there, Michi-chan. Your mother called me to pick you up in school. She said she won't make it to dinner tonight." Haruka managed to pry himself out of the little girl's bear hug and they both walked side by side. The little girl's smaller hands had a tight grip on the fabric of the blonde's shirt.

"Haruka onii-chan, will you stay with me for dinner tonight then?" The child asked with a hint of hope. A wishful tone accompanied by puppy dog eyes that Haruka couldn't say no to.

_How cute_… he thought.

"Yes, of course. Onii-chan will cook dinner for Michi. So, let's stop by the store to buy some ingredients! What would Michi-chan like for dinner?" Haruka asked the little Michiru.

The girl absolutely didn't care about dinner, she is simply looking forward to dinner with Haruka tonight. She maybe still be a little girl, but deep inside, she holds a strong emotional connection with the blonde guy beside her.

"Anything!" She answered cheerfully! Haruka let out a chuckle. He has been neighbors with the Kaioh family for eight years now, he had known Michiru from she was but a little bub. Haruka always thought of the aquanette girl as her adorable little sister since he didn't have one.

"How about curry?"

"Curry is fine!" Michiru smiled, jumped a little while singing a 'curry song' she just created for this specific moment.

They both walked hand in hand to the shopping district. Haruka noticed Michiru staring at one shop, her eyes sparkling with interest. At first, the blonde thought that Michiru wanted some ice cream or sweets, but he was wrong. He followed the young girl's gaze and discovered that Michiru was actually looking at a gorgeous wedding dress behind the glass.

Haruka sighed. Of course girls love wedding dresses, moreso Michiru.

"You like it?" Haruka knelt next to her, together they were watching the dress in awe.

"I love it!" She nodded enthusiastically. "I want to be a beautiful bride someday!" She continued.

"I'm sure you will." Haruka agreed which made the little girl blush.

"Then… Will Haruka onii-chan become my groom?" She stated bluntly. The baffled Haruka blinked a few times, shock still in his system with such a sudden demand from such a young girl. He smiled.

_What an unexpected proposal! _Haruka's thoughts were racing even though he didn't take the little girl's proposal seriously.

"Okay, onii-chan will be Michiru's groom. So, you must grow fast and be a beautiful and wonderful lady." Haruka answered. Michiru smiled widely and blushed deeply.

"It's a promise then! Or onii-chan will swallow a thousands needles!" Michiru pouted.

"Yes, okay… anything for lady Michiru." Haruka took Michiru's hand and entwined their pinky finger to make promise.

"Promise."

* * *

That day rain was pouring heavily. Michiru wasn't happy with the weather because she couldn't play outside with her onii-chan. Haruka was away to do some crash course that Michiru didn't understand. She looked at the clock. Usually Haruka would be home around 7 at night, so everytime the aquanette heard steps on the street and the sound of doors opening, she would expectantly ready herself to greet him from the window.

However their time to play had decreased lately. Haruka always busy with school and his exams coming up since he was in his third year in high school. Michiru didn't get her mother's explanation but she only nodded. She wouldn't get in the way of Haruka's study because it's important for him.

So, she decided to spend her afternoon sketching and playing her violin. Haruka loved to hear her playing. During her violin recital at her elementary school, Michiru remembered that the blonde was the person who clapped and shouted the loudest from the audience. Her heart was content and happy with the blonde's presence alone. Haruka never treated her like a child, and from there her feelings have grown. At first, it was merely admiration. She looked up to him as an older brother. Then as time passed by, her admiration turned into affection or love. She knew and understood the desire because Michiru was a smart girl. If there is one thing she is proud of with herself, its her ability to understand things that girls her age would never comprehend.

And she already decided that the age gap between herself and her onii-chan didn't matter, she would still love him. Even though it seems impossible for the blonde to love her now, she remained content with how one-sided the situation is. Unrequited or not, she was just contented being by his side.

Michiru finished her dinner quickly. Asking her mother once more about the blonde who stole her heart, "Is onii-chan home yet? I want to show him my newest sketch!"

Her mother smiled, knew that her daughter loved their neighbor very much.

"I don't think so, dear. He is too busy preparing for his university exam right now. I'm sure he'll drop by when he can. There, after you finish dinner, you should brush your teeth and go straight to bed." She reminded her daughter.

Michiru pouted, that meant she would wait another weekend before she could play with her onii-chan. She did it though, after brushing her teeth, she went to bed. Before she was lulled into a deep and peaceful slumber which was interrupted when she heard the telephone ringing in the living room.

Michiru propped herself into a sitting position. Trying to adjust her vision, with her sleepy eyes only half-open, she opened her bedroom door.

Downstairs, she could hear her mother's worried tone as she was speaking with someone on the phone. Then she heard her mother's voice whimper.

"Oh my God, is Haruka-kun okay?" a brief silence. Michiru's head snapped, eyes wide-open upon hearing the blonde's name.

"Oh my God, poor Haruka. No, I was at home. Yes, Michiru's already sleeping. I will go there right away…" Michiru's mother put down the phone surprised to see Michiru standing behind her.

"Who was it, mother? What happened to Haruka onii-chan?" Michiru asked innocently, sleep now void from her eyes.

"Michiru. Haruka-kun was involved in an accident this afternoon. I will go to the hospital to make sure everything's alright."

Michiru froze on the spot. She was hopeful, but based on the urgency on her mother's tone and upon the mention of the word "accident" she couldn't help but worrying.

"I will lock the front door, be a good girl and go to bed. I'm sure nothing serious happened." She tried to calm her daughter down, the news seemed to hit her pretty hard since she really loves her onii-chan.

Michiru managed a nod. Yes, nothing will happen to Haruka because they both have an important promise to fulfill one day…

"Onii-chan." Her shoulders slumped as she retreated to her bedroom. She couldn't sleep, she was waiting for her mother and Haruka. She prayed every prayer she had learnt in school. She begged the entity most people call 'God' to save Haruka.

* * *

Morning came and yet Michiru hasn't had a chance to fall asleep. Her thoughts were focused on the well-being of the blonde. She jumped out of her bed in a flash when she heard the sound of front door being opened.

"Mama…" She greeted her mother, her eyes glowed brightly. Her mother went back, Haruka must be okay.

Her mother faced her only daughter. She had wished she could hide her swelling red eyes and the trail of tears on her grim face. Because through visage, Michiru would definitely be able to tell the truth.

"Michiru…" She watched her daughter's eyes go dark. The little Michiru seemed lost in thought as she murmured incomprehensible words to herself.

Michiru's knees caved, her palms supporting her weight, "No… Onii-chan… No, no…" She kept repeating her words.

"Michiru… I'm so sorry. His funeral would be held this afternoon…" Her mother gathered her daughter into an embrace. However, Michiru didn't react at all.

"It's a lie, he is fine… he promised… Haruka onii-chan…" Michiru wanted to cry but she couldn't.

"Here, this was inside Haruka's bag… I'm sure it was for you." her mother handed her a red box wrapped nicely together with a yellow ribbon.

The box opened and revealing a birthday card with an aqua hairpin.

"_Happy birthday! You are now 9 years old Michi-chan! I'm sorry we__ haven't been able to hang-out together lately. I promise I'll make it up to you when I can. This hairpin will look good on you! As I recall, you want to be a beautiful bride someday. I can't buy you what you want yet so this hairpin is a step closer towards that wedding dress. Happy birthday, Michi-chan! I wish you all the happiness in the world."_

Michiru totally forgot. She crumpled the card she held. Her expression that of grief but her eyes defiantly fighting off the tears but she fails to do so.

_Today is my birthday._

* * *

**_Credits to Jadedlilgirl fo helping me edited this chapter_**

_**Im never good with emotional chapters you know… since this only a prologue, the real story will start in the next chapter. Rate and Review, please…**_


	2. 16 years later

_**Two chapters in a row! I hate leaving you hanging, my lovely readers!**_

**I don't own sailormoon**.

* * *

16 years later –

The magnificent melodies was filling the room. Like a magic spell, all the people in there had bewitched by its beauties and the overwhelming pleasant feeling brought by the tune. All the attention fixed on the graceful figure stood elegantly on the stage. The one who responsible of the beautiful tune on the air. Her body only swayed lightly yet she looked like she was dancing with her violin. Some people called her the aquahaired Goddess or simply a beautiful prodigy. She had published 3 albums along her career and had received double platinum in each of them. The world tour every year was being held in 24 countries around the world. Michiru Kaioh, the beautiful violinist from Japan that always bewitching everyone with her melody and beauty.

The melodies stopped. Seconds after, the audiences finally awared that the performance already over. They all then stood and gave the amazing violinist standing applauses. With gracefulness like an angel, she bowed and retreated from the stage.

"Wonderful as always, Kaioh-san." One of the men Michiru recalled as the director some big companies became the first one approached her.

"Thank you, I only do what I usually do." She replied. As the musician, not only she had to learn about music but also manner and relationship with some important parties.

"Generous as always… let me introduce you to some of my friends. They are big fans of yours." The man gestured the way toward the crowd. It was after performance party where all the people and committee gathered to celebrate the successful performance.

Michiru scanned the crowd searching similar faces. She didn't find any, secretly she let out a deep sigh. After some chit chat with the director, Michiru excused herself. She reasoned to the bathroom, but actually she sneak out from the party. She needed fresh air so badly.

"You hate parties that much?" A familiar voice asked her. Michiru turned and saw her long time best friend stood with a grin plastered on her face.

"Setsuna! I thought I will end up surrounded with some rich stranger I don't know! Thanks God!" Michiru sighed in relief. The taller woman approached her best friend, glancing at the hairpin on Michiru's head.

"You still wear it." Setsuna stated. Michiru's hand went to touch her most precious treasure.

"I always wear it in every concert. It makes me feel I'm not alone on the stage…" Michiru smiled. It had been 16 years since that day, 15 birthdays that Michiru had without him. She would never get used to the reality.

"You need to get over him." Setsuna huffed. Michiru chuckled, her best friend's actions always like this.

"I tried and failing million times ever since that day." Michiru replied. She closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"There are thousand men that would kill to be with you, you know…" The taller woman sighed, her best friend officially pathetic.

"And women…" Michiru corrected.

"Pardon?"

"There are thousands men and women that would kill to be with me…" Michiru smiled full of victory.

"Whatever," Setsuna rolled her eyes. "My task is to prevent you dying as a virgin." She spat.

"My, my… what a wonderful friend you are, Setsuna-chan." Michiru smirked, amused.

"That remind me, here…" Setsuna took out a wrapped box from her bag.

"An early birthday gift… I knew you hate gifts, but 15 years and finally I want to give you something. Take it, since I wouldn't be able to come to your birthday party tomorrow."

The aquanette woman accepted the gift happily, though she was a bit disappointed that her best friend couldn't come.

"I have some urgent matters to take care of. Don't worry, Usagi and the others will come though." Setsuna explained. She hated the fact that she unable to company her best friend in some fragile day. Yes, the day was Michiru's birthday… however, the day also reminder to her to the day she had lost her precious person.

Michiru covered her disappointment in quick fake smile.

"It's okay… thanks a lot, Setsuna."

* * *

_**August 15**__**th**_. the middle of summer and when the weather always raining mercilessly. Michiru was supposed to attend her birthday party in a france restaurant. Her manager had reserved the whole place for the party. However, before that, the aquanette had something more important to do. With a bucket of fresh roses, she parked her car on the side of the road.

"Oh, I forgot my umbrella!" Michiru didn't have time to go back or drop by, she just tightening her coat more into her body and rushed quickly to her destination. She stopped near a quarter. Michiru kneeled and placed her roses on the sidewalk. She took her moment to pray, for once a year she always prays there…

"Onii-chan… how have you been?" she whispered a low tone voice. Michiru didn't care the pour that drenched her whole dress. She enjoyed the moment to recall happy times with the only guy she loves until the end.

Then helplessly, she recalled the incident 16 years ago.

_The boy had jumped, shoved away the pregnant woman from oncoming truck. It was pour heavily that time, so the truck driver didn't see a woman crossing the street ignoring the red light. The woman survived so was her child but the poor high school boy didn't. The local newspaper had called him a hero and such… still, what a waste for young boy life. However, due to his action 2 lives were saved._

"Have I called you _baka_? You always act without thinking first…" Michiru smiled. Her hands went to touch her hairpin but she only got touch her own hair.

_What?_ Her hairpin gone… no, she was absolutely sure she had brought it with her. Frantically, she got up and ran following her trail to the way she came from.

_Where is it? Where is it? No, I can't lose it…_

After half an hour with zero result, Michiru gave up. The rain was still pour heavily and she had lost the most precious once again.

_No… why?_ Her body soaked and began to feel its toll while her vision blurred with tears. She felt slightly light headed.

Michiru didn't realize that someone had covered her from the rain with an umbrella. The person had been searching for the woman during 30 minutes, but the woman always ran and ran. When she finally came to a halt and slumped on the ground, the person worriedly asked.

"Miss… are you okay." A husky voice asked. The person reached the pocket and took out something. Michiru couldn't see the stanger's face but her mind suddenly getting to work when the stranger showed the thing she had been desperately lost.

"This, I found this. Is it yours?" the stranger handed the aqua hairpin to the woman.

"YES! Yes it is!" she quickly grabbed it from the stranger's hand.

"Hey, miss… I wonder… are you okay? You are completely soaked…" the stranger kneeled and leveled with Michiru's eyes. The first Michiru noticed was a boy with high school uniform in front of her.

Then, the figure strucked her. The sandy blonde hair and faces were staring at her. Michiru's mouth gaped, shook her head violently to make sure that this wasn't a dream.

But her head felt like spinning. She managed murmured the last word before her vision went black.

"Onii-chan…"

* * *

_**It's short yet I hope covered some the prologue. I'm sure all of you already knew about the path I will take in this story…**_

_**By the way, this time Haruka is a girl, yes… because that's the point of sailormoon fanfiction, you will lose the thrill if Haruka was a guy…**_

_**Review and I'll give you cookies (^ ^)**_


	3. Make a Wish

_**Thanks for the wonderful reviews!**_

_**I don't own sailor moon**_

* * *

Michiru slowly opened her eyes. The headache had subsided but the dizziness attacked her when she was trying to get up.

_Where is this?_

Michiru looked around the room she was in. The place was a normal bedroom full of formula one posters and the other racing cars. She noticed she had changed clothes. The white shirt wasn't hers. They were too big to fit on her body. Michiru blinked, trying to remember what had happened to her.

_I was visiting the quarter… it was raining then… my hairpin! Onii-chan's hairpin!_

She dug inside her pocket then stopped when her fingertips touched the green hairpin. She relieved a sigh.

"I thought I'd lose it. Ah, right! What time is it?!" The aquanette woman glanced at the time. 11.00 pm. Michiru jumped out of the bed and ran to the window. It was already dark. She went looking for her cell phone. Someone must be worried about her. She should've showed up on her birthday party tonight.

_42 missed calls and 101 messages._

"Great!" Michiru opened the history call, noticing the caller mosly came from Setsuna. The older woman must've been mad at her for disappearing.

The door opened, followed by husky voice greeting her.

"… you wake up,"

Michiru was busy typing text to reply Setsuna. She didn't look up to the person who just walked in.

"Ah, yes… wait a minute." The aquanette woman gestured the person to wait.

"Okay."

Michiru looked up. Suddenly she realized what… who was standing there. The tall figure wrapped beneath the high school uniform, sandy blonde hair, the gentle eyes…

_Onii-chan._

"Can I speak now?" The blonde asked.

Michiru still in her stunned mode, her body froze like her heart had stopped beating even she forgot how to take a breath.

_That's it. I must be dead…. Or else, onii-chan couldn't be here right now, speaking to me. Impossible._

"Miss? Are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?" The blonde frowned.

"You were passed out on the street this afternoon. I couldn't just leave you there, so I took you here. This is my apartment." The husky voice explained. When it didn't get any respond from the woman in front of her, the blonde suddenly worried.

"Miss, I'm talking to you. Can you at least nod or something?"

Michiru finally nodded.

"Great." The blonde sighed a relief.

"Am I dead?" Michiru blurted out of the blue.

"What?"

"Then this must be a dream." The aquanette's mind was processing the whole situation. "Can I touch you?" The violinist asked the blonde.

Not waiting the answer, she jumped on the blonde.

"Ah, hey!" The blonde unable to maintain the weight on her, they both fell on the bed while Michiru was on top.

"… I miss you." Michiru whispered.

The blonde caught sadness and deep sorrow in another woman's voice.

"You have no idea how much I've been missing you…" Michiru couldn't hold her tears, she buried her face on the blonde's chest then her cry broke.

The blonde didn't even dare to move an inch.

Michiru stopped the crying after awhile. She noticed something.

"Onii-chan… what are these?" The violinist pointed out something around the blonde's chest.

The blonde stayed quiet.

"Don't say these are…" To make sure, Michiru groped them with her own hands.

The blonde automatically let out a stifle moan. The voice made both of them blushed deeply.

Michiru's jaw dropped when she knew her suspicion was right.

"Why you have these things?!" The aquanette screamed. She was between confused, shocked, and freaked out.

"Isn't it obvious?!" The blonde snapped. "I AM A WOMAN!" In this situation the blonde also had every right to snap and freak out.

"Put your hands off me! You should have a good reason for doing that…" The blonde pushed Michiru away with her face blushed deep red like a tomato.

Michiru's face fell. She stunned for the second time. The person before her was not her onii-chan.

"You aren't onii-chan?"

"LIKE HELL I AM! I swear, if you aren't suffering from any mental disease and brain damage…" The blonde was loss in words, she didn't know what to say and how to do in situation like this. She wouldn't help any woman from the street anymore.

The blonde watched as the woman's expression changed from confuse back to grim again.

"Not only she's crazy, delusional woman with mental problem…but weepy too?" She murmured while her inner self was battling about what she was going to do next.

"Hey… look at me… I don't know you, okay? We met this afternoon and you were passed out on my arms… Miss? Are you with me?"

Michiru nodded weakly. At least she was able to look at her favorite face.

"… Your name. What's your name?" Michiru grabbed the blonde's arm tightly while looking straight to the pair of eyes.

The blonde heard the question more like a desperate plea. She didn't have choice but to answer.

"Haruka. Tenoh Haruka." the blonde retreated from her room.

* * *

_**Haruka's POV**_

That was a reckless action to bring the woman with her. I should've just leave her there, surely somebody else would've helped her instead of me. Now there is a delusional woman inside my room and I don't know what to do about it.

_Whatever it is, I have to get rid of her… why bad things always happening on me?_

I walked to the kitchen and took out a bottle of water some refrigerator.

_Ah, I forget I have this…_

* * *

The violinist decided to come out and talked with the blonde girl. At least she would apologize and then went home. Michiru halted her step as she spotted the blonde in the kitchen. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath.

_She is not Haruka… though her face, her name, and all of her are the same with him__…__ in top of that, she is a girl._

"… Tenoh-san?"

Haruka looked at the older woman. She closed the refrigerator while holding something.

"Just call me Haruka. I'm not my old man…" She talked with despising tone.

_That makes it harder for me, you know._

"… I'm Michiru. Kaioh Michiru. Then you should just call me Michiru."

"Okay… Now you are talking like a normal person." Haruka shrugged. She was surprised knowing Michiru wasn't that crazy if she talked like a normal girl.

"It's just misunderstanding…" Michiru felt hot suddenly. Minutes ago she thought the person was her onii-chan. However and whatever the reason, she couldn't just hugging and groping non related person. It was very rude not mention about embarrassing situation.

They both felt the awkward moment inside the room.

"… Are you hungry? I need help with this." Haruka put a box on the table. The content was a birthday cake with candles-shaped number 1 and 6. Michiru thought that the cake was cute with the snowman face and all.

"In any case… is today your birthday?"

"You can say that." The blonde took the knife, ready to cut it into a half.

"Wait a moment!"

Haruka startled, "What? I'm hungry."

"You can't just cut a birthday cake like that! If today is your birthday we need celebrate it properly!" Michiru took over the knife so the blonde wouldn't cut the cake.

"_We?_" Haruka's brow lifted. How weird the woman she just picked up.

"Yes, _we_. Today is my birthday as well, but that's not the point." Michiru smiled.

"… Happy birthday then." Haruka said. Michiru caught the blonde's generous intention in her tone.

"Happy birthday to you too… so, do we agree to do the birthday ritual with the cake?"

"…yes? Let's celebrate yours together too." Haruka pulled out the candles from the cake.

"Eh? But the important thing in birthday cake is you blow the candle on the cake after making a wish!" Michiru pouted.

"Really?" Haruka rolled her eyes, this woman was unbelieavable.

"If you want to blow so much…" Haruka went to grab candles in kitchen drawer. "Let's light this thing for you to blow." She smirked and took a seat face to face with Michiru.

Michiru saw 2 ordinary candles Haruka brought with her.

"How old are you?"

"Eh? Me? This year, I'm 25." Michiru replied, curious with what the blonde was going to do. She watched Haruka carved the bar candle with number 25.

"Figure." Haruka held her laugh.

"What was that mean!" Michiru felt offended. So what if she was 25?

"_Voila!_ Here's your birthday candle, you can blow it as much as you want, oba-san." Haruka teased.

"… Haruka! I'm not that OLD!"

"Make a wish." The blonde ignored Michiru's outburst. After the aquanette woman blew the candle, Haruka grabbed back the knife and cut the cake half-half.

"I'm starving! Here… this side is mine, and this yours." Haruka took the cake and bit a big portion into her mouth. The creams and the toppings were sticking all around her mouth.

Michiru chuckled. This version of Haruka was so cute.

"Won jaw lof werr. Hoff me. Ot…(Don't just laugh there. Help me. Eat)." Haruka said with mouth full.

"Okay, okay…" Michiru understood the blonde's incoherent words.

They both eating in the silence. However this time, they both enjoyed it.

"This cake is good." Michiru said.

"The next door girl made it for me… she was very nice, though I don't give a care about my birthday… she insisted." Haruka wipe the cream on her face.

"Ara… she indeed nice." Michiru knew what the next door girl thinking about the blonde. A girl would never bake seriously if the person wasn't someone special.

"Haruka…"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you… and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"How about my gratitude?"

"For what?" The blonde asked.

"For helping me? Sharing your cake? Whatever you have done for a stranger like me in a day?" Michiru answered.

"Okay, accepted."

They both smiled for each other in the first time tonight.

* * *

_**I can do better, but this is just much I can do because my mind preoccupied by exams and homeworks. I will appreciate the reviews though.**_

_**-Peaprince**_


	4. Stranger

_**A/N: For all my lovely readers, I'll update one of my stories once a week. My life kinda roller coaster recently since I take 2 majors in different universities (TT_TT) but hey, this is the chapter for you! Anyway, I refix Haruka's birthday. It's 16 not 17. So, Haruka is 16 years old and Michiru's 25.**_

* * *

Yesterday had been a fantastic day. Her birthday was supposed to be boring, however this stranger woman had changed it all. Haruka had acknowledged the woman's name the time she said it. The prodigy violinist... not just that, Haruka felt like she had known this woman from elsewhere. Well, that must be because of the super huge poster on the street she saw days ago around the city. Think about it, Haruka noticed that the aquanette woman also appears in various TV programs and banners.

The bright point is she isn't a random delusional or crazy woman. Haruka thought. She was holding a piece of card name. Yesterday's or this morning event flashed back in her mind.

"_Oh my God… I don't realize today __had already tomorrow." The aquanette woman glanced to her wristwatch. She had lost track of time with the blonde. The problem was she'd enjoyed it. It was the best birthday in 16 years._

_Haruka surprised at the time which flies so fast tonight, "Yes, I'm sure you have something to do…" The blonde knew the cue. This is the goodbye part with this woman._

"_Of course! Today I have an important…" Michiru's eyes caught the blonde's expression. She absolutely won't let this time as the end of their fate._

"_I guess… I can meet you again?" Haruka asked. She admitted the woman was a nice company and she wanted to meet her once again._

_Michiru smiled, Haruka just said what's in her mind._

"_We will meet. That's for sure." Michiru handed a piece of paper that appeared to be a name card._

"_Call me, if you get the mail box I will get you back soon. Thank you for tonight, Haruka." Michiru let out the genuine smile somehow made the blonde stomach flipped with the sight._

Haruka walked toward her bike. She caught the school gate packed with students. They shouted and screams like crazy. The girls went 'kyaaa' and the boys, the fool ones mostly drolling their pants.

_What happens?_

"She is more beautiful in the real life!" One of the girl talked to her friends while holding something like a CD. "I got her autograph… She's amazing."

_Could it be…?_

Haruka ran joining the crowd. Her suspicion was confirmed when she caught the glimpse of aquanette hair in the middle of the crowd.

_Kaioh Michiru!_

"Excuse me… but I have to meet with someone." The woman had difficulties went through the people. The next thing Michiru felt someone caught her hand and dragged her away from the crowd. She didn't resist since herself also wanted to escape from there.

"What are you doing here?" She was face to face with her captor now.

"I think we had appointment to meet again?" Michiru replied.

"I think the appointment won't be so near in the future."

"You didn't call me, so I take the first move."

"What?"

"Today I wish to repay your delicious birthday cake with a lunch?" Michiru said smoothly, unknown for the blonde that Michiru had practiced the speech many times. Her rehearsal was bad, because she found her concentration had gone somewhere to the specific blonde.

"You don't need to-" Michiru silenced the blonde's lips with her index finger. She was absolutely wouldn't take 'no' as an answer.

"… please?" Michiru didn't have choice but let out her ultimate weapon. Puppy eyes.

Haruka groaned then finally nodded, "fine. Where to? I'll just take my bike first."

"bike?" Michiru's expression seemed puzzled.

"Yes, I parked it there." Haruka pointed out a yellow ducati parked on the side gate of the school.

Upon the sight, Michiru gasped in surprise.

"Ara? Haruka rides _that_ thing?" Michiru's brow lifted an inch. Her mind went to the some dangerous possibilities of what a motorcycle can do.

"I love speed." Haruka stated matter of factly. She turned around before the violinist managed to grab her arm.

"Wait. We will go there with my car…" Michiru didn't mention her dread of Haruka when she rode the vehicle. Michiru wanted the blonde to be safe on the street in the vehicle with some _roofs_ on it.

Haruka frowned, but the car Michiru mentioned was a green porsche convertible coupe. No way Haruka will reject that beautiful thing.

"May I drive then?"

"Ara? You should let the adult to drive, Haruka." Michiru said teasingly although she didn't really oppose the idea having the blonde on the wheel. She knew Haruka's obsession in automotive especially racing cars.

"I am an adult. I've got license." Haruka showed her driving license which somehow she could get it through some of her father's connection. Moreover, she got the license abroad.

"You sure are full of surprise. Be careful I may get a heart attack." The aquanette woman willingly handed the key to the excited blonde.

"You know, when people say that you are amazing blah wonderful blah…?" Haruka opened the door car for Michiru. The aquanette intrigued with Haruka's act of chivalry.

"… they are really wrong." Haruka said.

"So, you think I'm bad?" The thought about Haruka disliking her made Michiru's face went pale.

"No… you are literally awesome. For me, awesome is all the greatness of a person." Haruka smiled as they drove away.

_And beautiful._

Haruka chose to keep her other personal comment about the woman beside her.

* * *

Michiru really enjoying the blonde's company. At first she was looked like a distant person but after few minutes bonding in her Porsche, Haruka started to open up to her. Lucky I brought my Porsche today. Michiru thought. She couldn't tear her gaze away from Haruka in front of her.

Haruka had chosen fastfood as their lunch. Michiru then gave her opinion about unhealthy substance and future complication inside the food. In the end, Haruka's pouting won and they were eating in fastfood restaurant right now.

The place was packed with high schoolers and other teenagers. Because the aquanette woman had forgotten her sunglasses disguise, people were staring at them.

"… that's what I think." Haruka ended her sentence. Michiru was so lost in thought that she didn't follow Haruka. The violinist blinked.

"You don't really pay attention, do you?" Haruka accused the violinist.

_No, it's actually the opposite. I really pay attention to you… your face though._

"I said that it's weird how I can talk casually to a stranger like you." Haruka repeated. This words caught Michiru.

"Oh, you think I am a stranger?"

"We met 24 hours ago and yes, you are stranger." Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Do you really think strangers would share a birthday cake together, spent the night, let the other stranger ride her car, and have lunch date like us?" Michiru retaliated.

Haruka was processing Michiru's opinion, "okay then… you are not stranger. Not now, but I still don't know you." Haruka lifted her hands, giving up.

"Ara? You want to know me more? Is that a compliment? You have taken interest on me then?" Michiru couldn't help but tease the younger blonde which repaid with the annoyed blush.

"No." The blonde huffed.

"You can search my profile anywhere… like you said, I am famous." Michiru said while looking around the people who still staring at their direction.

Haruka chuckled, "Yes, your life really a private matters."

Michiru looked back to Haruka, asking curiously, "What do you want to know about me, Haruka?"

"Am I permitted to investigate Kaioh Michiru's life?"

"I will give you pass for that." Michiru replied softly.

"Okay then…"

_I wonder why your eyes always flashing with sadness and sorrows?_

"What did you do in the middle of the pour yesterday?"

_And I wonder how easy you reach and approach me like no one before?_

"You were crying and frantically you were searching with something."

_You are familiar yet I don't know you. Sure because you are the famous Kaioh Michiru._

"And last… You don't need to answer if you don't want to."

_Who is this onii-chan you were calling before you passed out? Who is this person?_

"Who is onii-chan?"

* * *

_Onii-chan._ Michiru realized she had spent her day without thinking her Haruka onii-chan. That was unusual for her. Michiru wondered if this Haruka before her had something to do with it.

Haruka noticed the change of color in Michiru's eyes. She regretted she had asked something so sensitive.

"You know what? Don't answer it." The blonde shrugged. She wanted to brush off the topic, anything so that Michiru wouldn't look so gloom anymore.

"I wish I can answer you Haruka, but I'm afraid." Michiru replied weakly.

"Then forget it. Payback time, you can ask me for whatever, but I don't promise I will answer everything."

This time, the light twinkled back in the violinist's eyes. Haruka smiled upon that.

"Really? Then, can I ask why you are wearing boy's uniform, Haruka?" Michiru asked. The clothes made herself to remind her to her onii-chan. Although now Michiru knew that Haruka is a gir.

"Ah, this. It's more comfortable this way… ehm… you can put this as rebellious phase of teenager or whatever." Haruka answered.

"Oh.." Michiru chuckled, amused. She knew the blonde didn't honestly answer the question.

"Neither you and I answer the question honestly… then we are still stranger?"

Haruka nodded. Yes, she was curious about Kaioh Michiru, the enigmatic woman before her. Yes, she wanted to know more about her. However, as much as she wanted to find out, she knew she had to put a wall back between them. She wouldn't let anyone to get closer to her life. The aquanette, unknown to Haruka had the ability to sneak in the solid wall of her. That's dangerous.

"We are stranger, so what?" The blonde smiled. She didn't care about the status or craps like that.

"… then stranger-san… will you come to my concert tonight?" Michiru took out something from her purse. Haruka saw it was a ticket. Haruka's mind flew to the huge banner on the street.

"Uhm… are you sure? I don't really like classic music." Haruka sighed.

"Don't worry. I guarantee you won't be boring." Michiru winked.

"Oh yeah? Because?"

"Because I will be there…" The violinist continued. Her hand still extended to Haruka, holding a ticket which she wished Haruka would accept.

"I am sixteen years old, are you sure they will let me in?"

"Don't be ridiculous Haruka. Of course!" Michiru smiled, gritted her teeth, praying the blonde would've just accepted her ticket already.

"…"

"Okay then, what should I wear?" The blonde reached out Michiru's ticket. At the moment, their hands accidentally brushed each other, only lightly. The contact made Michiru winced and Haruka pulled away immediately.

The spark.

Haruka felt it too but she was too ignorant to care about the small things. She folded the ticket neatly and tucked it inside her wallet.

"I will come. Thanks, though."

"No…Haruka, thank _you_."

* * *

_**Slow pace everyone… 9 years old is a huge gap. Haruka being a teenager is sometime clueless but not that stupid. Michiru of course she wants Haruka but restrain herself due to her gender and the age gap. So the teasing going a low level.**_

_**I know you are bored maybe annoyed with this request… but review pleaseeee…. With that Harumichi FLAME ON!**_

_**-peaprince**_


	5. Memories of pinky promise

_**Now update for this story! I got my hands full and now back to update one story at a time!**_

_**A/N IMPORTANT: In this story, **__**Haruka is sixteen years old**__**, I refixed the age here.**_

_**The piece Michiru plays is their OST in sailor moon. The music is untitled but you can hear the song here **_**http : double slash www . youtube. com slash watch? v= YzQEwbkIfAY**

**The music starts from 1 minute 10 seconds until 2 minutes 3 seconds. I suggest you to listen to the song while reading this – or not.**

_**I don't own sailor moon, the music, and the video**_

* * *

Michiru couldn't help it but looking forward to their next 'appointment' tonight. She felt like her concert would be a special one and will try her hardest to impress the high school blonde.

_Oh my God, I feel like teenager waiting for her crush!_ Michiru blushed, a bit ashamed with her own thought.

Her best friend became the one who cracked her daydream.

"Michiru… you noticed the guard earlier about your special guest. You even give this special guest a ticket to your dressing room?" Setsuna frowned, in her hand there was a clipboard with a list of the guests for tonight's concert. The green haired woman has been helping Michiru for tonight's concert. The taller woman never found her best friend gave anything about special treatment to any of her fans.

"Ah, yes… I will meet her before my performance and after." Michiru chuckled, throwing a playful wink toward her best friend. The violinist grabbed another dress to fit, it has been 2 hours and she unable to find the right dress for tonight concert. Before, Michiru was fine for whatever dress she would be wearing but tonight is different case.

Setsuna knew her best friend was up into something. This special guest intrigued her, perhaps this person is truly special.

"Who is it?" The older woman in the room asked.

Michiru didn't even turn to look at her best friend, she was too preoccupied with her dresses.

"… Haruka."

Setsuna rolled her eyes, "Michiru we have been through this before. I don't need you to be insane today!"

_I swear if she brought up her dead onii-chan and nonsense again – _

"Sets… I'm serious." Now, the violinist contemplated with her best friend. At first she was reluctant to, but Setsuna was different. She knew about her onii-chan and her dark past. For everyone in this world, the woman in fornt of her would be the only person who can understand her situation.

Michiru told everything.

"So…" Setsuna was speechless after an hour explanation from Michiru. The clipboard in her hand somehow dropped on to the floor. She needed to sit.

"So you said that you met with this Haruka who looks very alike with your Haruka onii-chan? But this person is a girl, a high school girl?!"

Michiru nodded weakly.

"Michiru… you know this will be going?"

"I knew, Sets, but I don't have choice. I miss him very much, and Haruka popped out of nowhere brings everything I've lost in a day."

"You can't be seriously _with_ her." The taller woman said deadpanned.

"Why not?" Michiru tilted her head to the side, looking at her best friend with confused eyes.

"You don't have a clue do you? That person is a GIRL! Not mention about she is still in high school! No, it will be wrong in anyway…" Setsuna brought her palms to her face, thinking about the situation.

"Ara? So, you are saying that I have to wait for Haruka until she reaches her legal age so I can be with her?" Michiru smiled excited with the idea.

"NO!" Setsuna snapped.

"She is not your onii-chan, Michiru. You will only end up hurt! In this case either you or her will be hurt, I suggest you to stop your dangerous game before it's too late." Setsuna gently patted Michiru's shoulder, talking and knocking some senses to her only best friend.

"I'm just kidding Sets, of course I knew the consequences. I will be hurt somehow along the way."

"Then-"

"But, I will take it." Michiru cut Setsuna's speech.

"I will take the chance even it hurts, because… it worth everything."

* * *

The teenage blonde stood dumbly gazing at the huge building before her. She fulfilled the violinist invitation to her concert. Fixing her tie position, after parking her bike, Haruka walked in. She was greeted by a person with black suit.

"Your name, sir?" He looked to the blonde with inspecting eyes. Haruka felt this because her face was too young to attend the event.

"Tenoh. Haruka Tenoh." She answered. The man then flipped the pages of guest's list. His hand stopped at the end of the page, Haruka peeked into the paper. Her name was written in the red pen alone.

"I see… follow me." The man's expression turned friendly. Haruka shivered by the transformation but still followed the man's step. Instead going to the main hall, they took the direction toward preparation room.

"Please come in, miss Kaioh is waiting you in her chamber." The man bowed slightly before retreating back to where they came in.

Haruka confused with the situation, brought her hand up to open the door. The door was obviously Michiru's chamber because her name was written on it.

When the door opened, the scene greeted her.

The violinist was in the middle of changing. Her dress was unzipped along her back. The aquanette woman gasped looking her guest through the mirror in front of her.

_Oh crap._

"I…. I'm sorry! I should've knocked first." Haruka quickly turned her back and ready to quit the room. Michiru's voice stopped her.

"It's okay. Close the door." She said calmly. Haruka nodded and did what Michiru told. The blonde caught Michiru's smile, her back still facing Haruka but their eyes met through the big mirror in front of the violinist.

"Haruka, actually you come at the right time." Michiru's smile contained million of meanings.

Haruka still felt guilty about her rudely intrusion minutes ago wanted to apologize.

"Michiru, I was…" _I wasn't a perv - _

But her lips were simply sealed with Michiru's long slender index finger.

"Now, do you want to help me?" The question was merely a request. While the aquanette woman lifted a part of her hair exposing her bare neck and back to the teenage blonde Haruka was trying so hard to move her gaze away from Michiru's pale skin.

Haruka didn't respond, her body was still on the spot. Michiru was starting to dread that the blonde was rejected her request.

"All right," Came the answer from the blonde.

Haruka approached her, the young blonde reached the zip, brought it up to secure the aquamarine dress on Michiru.

Michiru inhaled Haruka's scent slowly. It was her favorite in the moment.

_Oh, snap it out Michiru. Remember, legal age!_

"Here, done. Anything I can help?" Haruka said.

"Thank you…" Michiru licked her own lips unconsciously, the doing didn't go unnoticed by another blonde.

"I hope you will enjoy the performance…" Michiru tried to make the topic.

"This is my first time… but yes I will enjoy it."

"Ara? your first time? Then it will be my honor." Michiru smirked. Haruka didn't know why every words came out from the violinist sounded very alluring.

Haruka blushed.

"I will go to the main hall then." Haruka was trying to avoid the further topic. But again – Michiru stopped her.

"Haruka, you won't watch from there. You are my special guest tonight."

This took the blonde's attention, "special guest?"

"I've prepare a seat on the VIP box for you."

* * *

By means of VIP box is a place or a private room with huge transparent glass covering each of side. The VIP came with the services it provides. Haruka wasn't really sure if it's okay for her to sit alone inside. Since Michiru insisted and the blonde really unable to fight her… here she is.

After several minutes, the performance began. Haruka watched certain aquanette woman strided into the stage. Her entrance was graceful and attractive. The violinist took a stance with her instrument. Her right hand raised with her bow met the strings. The first tune echoed, the whole room was suddenly quiet. Haruka amazed with Michiru's ability to silence the place with only one tune from her violin.

The next came the melodies _(here you read the author note above) _slowly yet gently. The melody brought some strange sensations inside the blonde. This was her first time to listen to it yet she felt like she had known it in her lifetime. Haruka closed her eyes so she can listen to the music more. Her other senses literally shut off and the moment the music sink in.

She drowned.

Some images flooded her mind. The images along the still playing violin tune mixed and suddenly she found herself drawn to it.

_Haruka's gaze fell on to a little girl who stands beside her. The hair color was familiar with the calm aquamarine strokes on the back ground. Haruka frowned and then the girl looked up to her._

"_Haruka onii-chan…"_

"_Yes?" Haruka's lips were moving on its own._

"_Pinky promise!" The little girl showed her pinky finger to Haruka which Haruka accepted it gladly._

"_Pinky promise." Haruka repeated the words. She smiled to the young little girl._

"_The one who breaks the promise will eat a thousand needles!" The girl said with determined eyes._

* * *

The music suddenly stopped. Haruka's eyes snapped open, she was back again watching the concert. She saw Michiru was bowing toward the audiences. Their gaze met for a moment then the violinist retreated from the stage with huge standing applause from people.

Haruka raised from her seat. She had promised Michiru to meet her on the backstage. However, the blonde felt her knees suddenly weak and buckled in attempt to stand.

_I need a minute. Just take a deep breath._ Haruka thought to herself. After regaining her strength, the young blonde stood up.

"Hi, Haruka." The violinist greeted the second Haruka arrived. Beside her, a tall pretty woman with green hair was standing while eyeing her from head to toes. Haruka was suddenly nervous under the watchful eyes.

"I want to introduce you to my best friend. This is Setsuna Meioh." The introduction wasn't necessary for the older woman since Michiru had told her about this Haruka who became special guest. But Setsuna wanted to see by her own eyes and all her doubts and fears were confirmed.

_This girl smells trouble._ Setsuna concluded.

"Ah, I'm Tenoh Haruka." Haruka, being a young person offered her hand to shake with Setsuna's. At first the older woman was unwilling but she encountered with Michiru's glare. Setsuna reached out the blonde's hand.

"Meioh Setsuna." She replied flatly and rather scary.

"Sets, you don't need to scare her!" The words were said with light tone yet Setsuna knew Michiru was being serious.

Setsuna flashed a friendly smile to Haruka.

"I'm sorry, guess I have so much in my mind… anyway, what's your opinion with the performance, Tenoh-san?" Setsuna asked.

"Please, just call me Haruka-"

"If only you call me Setsuna and no nickname like this woman doing." Setsuna huffed.

"Okay." Haruka nodded, the tension was slowly disappeared.

"The performance… it's great." The blonde replied.

Here, Haruka caught Michiru relief sigh.

"Oh, be specific Haruka. I know that already…" Setsuna pushed her, she wanted more reaction from her best friend.

"Okay, actually I drowned…" The honest respond was that. Haruka let off the part where her strength suddenly drained from her body. It's like utterly spoke out she got defeated by Michiru's music.

"Drown? Literally?" Now Setsuna was curious.

"Oh, Sets! Stop asking her like you interrogating a culprit!" Michiru shoved Setsuna on the elbow.

"Okay- but that's the first time someone said your music makes people drowning. I hope in a good way?" The taller woman glanced at Haruka who immediately nodded.

"The introduction done, I'm out of here. In other words I will leave you two alone. You, Michiru don't play with her too long, the kid has curfew." Setsuna made her best friend a reminder with one sentence.

Haruka wanted to protest since she didn't have a curfew.

"See you tomorrow, Sets." Michiru emphasized her words so the woman would go quickly from her sight.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." Michiru said after Setsuna was out of sight.

"Ehm… Michiru…" Haruka was having a lot of questions in her mind regarded the music. However she didn't know how to question that. Unconsciously Haruka was staring to her own pinky finger. She knew a pinky promise.

"What is it?"

_Actually..._

_The little girl is you, isn't it?_

_I made a promise with you but…_

_I don' know how._

_I don't know when._

_I don't know why._

_And I don't know what promise…_

_Do you know?_

_Was that important?_

_Was that really happen at all?_

_Who are you, Michiru?_

_Who am I?_

"… No, nothing." Haruka kept all the questions for herself. She might asked Michiru.

_Someday._

_Until then, let's just keep things the way it is._

* * *

_**A/N: finally a chapter done. FYI, I'm not violin player and I don't know about the stuff so forgive me about the short 'violin action' here. I want to hear your opinion about this chapter.**_

_**Remember some similar scene from the chapter? Yup, a wardrobe situation! My favorite!**_

_**Flames is okay as long it's not too hot.**_

_**In short**__**…**__**. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

_**Random fact: I love both Michiru and Haruka's theme. Yes, it fits them perfectly. I love music and know enough the piece was a master piece for Harumichi.**_


	6. Little Mermaid

**I don't own sailor moon**

* * *

Setsuna was pissed off. The reason. Her best friend was busy texting with her cell phone while they were supposed to preparing the important rehearsal. Setsuna was proud because she had a big patience (which anyone but herself disagree) this time though, was a different story.

"Michiru! You must stop and put the damn phone back. We've got serious job over here."

Michiru stopped her activity, she shifted her attention to her best friend. Setsuna had never seen the expression on Michiru's face. The violinist was giggling and blushing at the same time. She was like a high school girl got a crush and planning for a date.

"Yes, Sets? Don't you know Haruka invites me to her school festival tomorrow?"

"- No, I don't and I don't care." Setsuna sighed. She gave up. Instead scolding Michiru like a protective parent do, she would play a role as her best friend this time. Setsuna took a seat beside Michiru and listening her rambling.

"Haruka's class will make a cafe. She asks me to come if I don't have important event that day. Of course I will come!" Michiru giggled again. Her best friend's giggle only made Setsuna shivered on her neck.

"Michiru, but you have a meeting with the event organizer tomorrow..."

"Oh, Sets I can't! Can you move it to another day?"

Setsuna's jaw dropped. Never in her life experience witnessing Michiru acts like a spoiled teenager. Her best friend always calm, collected, professional, emotionless, elegant, and silent type. _How can she build a new personality in a short time interval?_

"I know! You can meet them! Please, Sets. This is a onetime wish! Cover for me?"

Setsuna never faced Michiru beg either. The blow was hard, so the older woman only managed a light nod. She was repaid with a crush bear hug from Michiru.

"Thanks Sets! You are the best-best friend ever."

"Whatever..." Setsuna struggled to breath under Michiru's bear hug. She hated hugs.

The rest of the day was spent as Setsuna continued hearing Michiru's rambling and giggles.

* * *

Haruka flipped close her mobile with sigh. This action was caught by the person next to her.

"What is it, Ruka?" A girl with long blonde hair looked at Haruka curiously.

"I ended up inviting her…" Haruka stood up, she shifted her attention back to the class. Her class was preparing the upcoming festival tomorrow.

"Well, then we just get to finish this fast." She winked. Haruka chuckled a little. Aino Minako who has been her best friend since middle school had just given the special wink.

"I know that wink, Minako… And for 12th times today… she isn't my girlfriend."

"Ha! She will be after tomorrow. It's not you to invite around anyone except this person is very special to you." Minako elbowed Haruka on the ribs to gain her attention.

"I will invite you." Haruka was offended, she is not that cold toward people, she just preferred to be alone because it's more comfortable that way.

"Oh, touché! You have to introduce her tomorrow."

Haruka nodded weakly. Tomorrow, well initially she'd invited the violinist only to pay her kindness back since she got to watch the concert. Behind that, the blonde wanted to know more about this woman. She knew the moment she landed her eyes on the aqua Goddess, she had this feeling.

She had fallen in deep.

* * *

"Setsuna, this is too much." Michiru fixed her wig position. Her hair color was too obvious, so they'd decided to hide them under a long black wig. Now, the violinist became black haired woman.

"Nothing's too much. Remember what may happen if you recklessly go without this 'protection'… I've been telling you many times about your hardcore fans!" Setsuna gave the finishing touch on her best friend make up. A simple sunglasses. It was summer, people were mostly wearing sunglasses to block the sun rays.

"Done, you may go to date now…" The older woman satisfied with her works. "I wonder if Haruka recognize me in this kind of outfit…" Michiru worried. The wig made her to a completely different person.

"Oh, she will… no worries. I've already text her… and Michiru…"

"What?" Michiru was fixing her wig again, somehow it was difficult to get comfortable with the attire.

"… Nothing, have fun… but not too much."

* * *

Michiru parked her car near the entrance of Haruka's school. She brought her Toyota prius today because Setsuna said no flashy things for today and this car is the closest she had as no flashy things.

Once she got off, she was immediately greeted by bunch of colors decorating the gate. Some students were distributing pamphlets and promoting their class stands with various methods. The violinist smiled upon the sight, it's been years since her high school years. She loved school festival, actually her onii-chan had brought her to every festivals in his high school. That's why, Michiru came to like the school festivals.

The memories only reminded her to the sorrow…

"Michiru." Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Michiru looked up and met with a bear mascot in front of her. It was a cute brown teddy bear.

"Ah, it's really you. Someone has texted me a while ago. Telling me that you'll come wearing black wig and sunglasses on…" The husky voice let out a little chuckled. The mascots led Michiru to the deeper area of the festival.

"Haruka?"

"Yup?" The bear answered.

"Why you are a bear?" Amused, Michiru curiously asked. Since the blonde had told her that her class would make a café, the violinist imagined she would've spotted Haruka as a butler or better…as a maid.

"Well, why you are a brunette?" The bear pointed back.

Michiru blushed, Haruka beneath the bear costume still managed to tease her. "It… it's necessary, you know people will go crazy if they find out I'm Kaioh Michiru."

The bear stopped and turned to the now brunette woman in front of her, "… You're right. It suits you anyway. Although I like the original color better."

The violinist only blushed harder upon the comment. Actually she had been worrying if the blonde found her appearance weird, seemed she was wrong.

"This is my class." Haruka opened the sliding door. Michiru saw the interior had been designed precisely like the actual café. However, the odd things are how the girls became butlers and the boys did the maid part. It was funny yet creative and appealing. No wonder there were many customers piled up inside.

"Welcome to class 2-A café!" One of the butlers greeted them. Michiru paid attention to the girl with butler costume. She had long blonde hair tied up in ponytail.

"Minako, I will take a break now." Haruka casually shrugged off the girl out of their way. The blonde had taken off the head part of her costume.

"Ah, it's Haruka. It's okay, you did a great job, I know it's hot inside that thing. Matsumoto will replace you." Minako shouted to the boy with maid costume near the kitchen. He was very delighted hearing the news, because he would free from the irritating skirt and apron.

"Michi, do you mind if you wait? I won't be long… I will take off mister bear then I'll show you around." Haruka asked. Michiru nodded, she was content her disguise was actually worked. No one looked at her direction or recognized her. She took a seat Minako provided her. After murmuring thank you, the violinist noticed the other blonde girl had been staring at her… curiously?

"I'm Aino Minako, call me Minako…" She extended her hand suddenly. "You are that woman Haruka has been… thinking, right? No wonder Haruka worked really hard for today's festival…" The young blonde girl flashed a smirk. It was like 'I know what you did to my best friend' smirk.

Michiru reacted and processed the situation, "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm Kaioh Michiru." The violinist didn't find any threat from this girl. It would be convenience to reveal her true identity to one of Haruka's friend.

"Oh my God…" Minako gasped, her eyes went wide almost bulged out from its socket. "You are that Kaioh…!" Minako hissed in surprise. Michiru gestured the other girl to keep her tone down.

"Haruka's really super lucky… ehem, may you sign here?" Minako whispered, handing Michiru a piece of paper and a pen. Now she understood why Haruka's been keeping a secret about certain woman.

"Okay, but… Minako-san." Michiru gave the signed paper back to the excited blonde. "Haruka and I… we're just friends."

"Like I believe that!" Minako huffed, the longer they were talking, Minako noticed the woman resemblance with the famous Kaioh Michiru. So, the woman before her was truly the famous violinist.

"Like you believe what?" Haruka, done changing, joined in their conversation. She had changed the mascot to a high school uniform for summer.

"Nothing. Have fun you two!" Minako was then off serving the other customers. Michiru smiled, Haruka got a really nice friend here.

"I'm sorry, Michi for making you wait. Let's go, I will show you around here." The blonde's hand found Michiru's. They were walking side by side, hands intertwined with each other's.

* * *

"_Onii-chan, read me a bedtime story? I can't sleep…" A 5 years old Michiru asked. Actually it was only an act so her onii-chan could've stayed longer in her room. The little Michiru loved his presence around. It made her feel safe and comfortable._

_Haruka sighed but then he was back settle down on the chair beside her bed. "How about a little mermaid story then?" He smiled. Michiru looked into his eyes behind the smiles, there was something more into it. The aqua haired girl nodded._

"_Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful mermaid under the sea…" Haruka told the story for about 15 minutes. In the end, Michiru hadn't slept at all. The little girl seemed more and more excited._

"_Onii-chan…" Michiru lifted her hand after the end of story._

"_Yes?"_

"_Why did the mermaid get her happy ending? It's so sad that she had to be sea foam while the prince don't know anything…" Michiru's was sad because the story was so tragic._

_Haruka smiled, he told the sad version of little mermaid purposefully._

"_Actually there's continuation of the story… unfortunately, it was more tragic than I just told you." Haruka patted the little girl's head._

"_Now, time for you to sleep. Michi-chan gotta go to school tomorrow, isn't she?" He continued to tuck Michiru on her bed._

_Michiru couldn't sleep for the rest of the night._

* * *

"Are you okay? You''ve been spacing out." The blonde asked. Her hand had been ignored for about 3 minutes. Haruka was offering Michiru a plate of takoyaki but she didn't get any answer from the violinist at all.

Michiru fixed back her attention to Haruka, she accepted it gladly. "I'm sorry…"

Haruka wondered about what Michiru was thinking about, since the older woman was a type who always got everything perfectly done. However, the high school blonde didn't want to push her more than necessary. Plus, their relationship wasn't kind of special. At least that was what Haruka thought.

"Haruka."

"Yup?" The blonde answered with a mouth full of takoyaki.

"Do you know a little mermaid story?"

"What?!" Haruka gasped, she coughed involuntarily by sudden action.

"I'm sorry, did I surprise you? Here, sit, I will grab a drink." Michiru pulled the nearest chair around and sit the blonde there. After that, she ran to buy a drink from the takoyaki stall.

Haruka gulped the water greedily, "How could you ask a question like _that_?" Asked Haruka after she emptied the bottle.

"Like what?"

"You know, unrelated question with what we are doing right now? You ask about a mermaid in time like this…"

Michiru rolled her eyes, she was trying to find the way out of Haruka's statement. "That's not true."

"What?"

"It _is _related. You know… this takoyaki. Octopus takoyaki." Michiru pointed her plate. "And then I ask about a mermaid. They both live in the sea." Michiru pouted on her defense while mimicking swimming movement.

There was a moment of silence… then Haruka bursted out laugh.

"You are so blunt… hahahaha. Octopus and mermaid, yea… they are sooo related." Michiru let the blonde laughed to her heart content. "But, why'd you ask about the story? Everyone knows little mermaid, it's on Disney." Haruka grinned.

"No, forget it… you're right, my mind was a mess a moment ago." Michiru shrugged off the topic.

But Haruka had already curious. "Speaking about a mermaid, my mother told me there are various kinds of endings. You know, happy end, tragic end, and super tragic end."

Now, Michiru was paying attention. "The super tragic end, how is it?"

Haruka frowned. "You don't know? It's so sad, that's why I hate the story."

"I don't. Tell me." Rather than asking, the tone sounded more like a command.

"… Well, the ending about the continuation of the witch's curse… you know the mermaid had traded her voice to the witch, right?"

Michiru nodded.

"The little mermaid's sisters were so furious to the tragedy happened on their lovely sister. They also made an exchange with the witch." Haruka played her last octopus.

"The curse was doubled. Since the prince had wronged the little mermaid with his ignorance, he got the impact of the curse also. The witch couldn't undone her curse upon the mermaid, so she had to spell another curse to somehow liven up the mermaid's wish. Together with her prince. However… both curses weren't really… nice."

"I've never heard that version." Michiru murmured.

"Are you kidding? My mother used to read me that as bed time story… how depressing childhood." Haruka chumped her last takoyaki. She preferred to not tell Michiru about the rest of the story moreover about the witch's curse. That was way to ruin a happy mood.

"Oh crap…" The blonde cursed, she spotted something walking toward them on the corridor.

"What?" Michiru followed Haruka's sight. She saw a man about in his twenties carrying a wooden sword in hand.

"He's my homeroom teacher. He's annoying, let's get out of here." Haruka pulled Michiru's arm to the exit door.

"But, Haruka…"

"TENOH! I FOUND YOU!"

Aware she was being chased, Haruka stopped her steps and embraced herself to face her annoying teacher.

"Listen, Michi… just ignore him, He is hopeless and think he is a playboy." Haruka whispered.

"Tenoh, you skipped our special practice last week and disappeared in these past days…" The teacher halted abruptly and pointing his wooden sword on Haruka's face.

"Chiba sensei, I was busy preparing the festival." Haruka cut in.

"Still…" The teacher now glanced to the person standing beside Haruka. He blushed instantly and then straightened up his posture.

"Ehem, My name is Chiba Mamoru," He introduced himself in a cool way. Haruka rolled her eyes. This teacher always flirted anything breath.

In the teacher's perspective, Michiru was a beautiful yamato nadeshiko with long straight black hair and very gorgeous face. Moreover her elegant aura penetrated out of her.

Michiru didn't know how to respond, although Haruka had told her to ignore him, the person before them still Haruka's homeroom teacher. She couldn't make bad impression or Haruka would be in trouble.

Name, she must come up with a name.

He turned to Haruka, his eyes gesturing to Michiru. "Who is she…" Asked Mamoru without a voice.

"Not your business…" Haruka glared on him.

"Well, if she isn't my business then I can tell her about your most important secret?" Mamoru still exchanged gestures and glare without any voices.

"SHE IS…!" Haruka suddenly yelled.

"My grandfather's sister's sister's daughter…" Haruka blurted out quickly.

"What?" Both Mamoru and Michiru asked in the same time.

"So, this beautiful lady is your relative?"

Now Michiru was somehow felt really uncomfortable with the stares. Stares because they came from everyone on the hallway.

"So that's it and we have to excuse ourselves… see you tomorrow, sensei." With that, Haruka grabbed Michiru and ran as fast as she could.

"I apologize, you have to see that…"

Michiru panted, it was her first time running so fast in her life. Well, she was dragged by Haruka though.

"It's okay… honestly I'm happy to get to know your friends here." Michiru smiled. Something bugged her mind about Haruka's respond a while ago. It was obvious that Haruka only introduced her as a relative. Their relationship wasn't really cleared.

Michiru glanced at her hand. Haruka had not let go them yet.

* * *

**A/N:** _This chapter took forever. Yes, and I apologize for that. (_ _)_


	7. Crash and Find

How deep the pit you have fallen into?

_"Have you ever fallen in love?"_

_"Nah, it sounds troublesome for me."_

_"You are weird." Her small lips pouted as her little finger pointed out at her._

_The comment made her chuckled. That wasn't the first time someone calling her that. It didn't make any different __if__ a little girl said that._

_"Love is not something you yet to understand."_

_"... well, do you?" The aqua haired head tilted to the side asking in confusion._

* * *

"_The curse had been casted upon you long time ago. Neither you or she would be able to stop it. This curse would unite you both in unexpected and cruel fate." _The voice of woman echoed through the darkness.

"I don't understand."

"_You do not need to, what you have to do is to remember. That is your portion of fate," _This time the voice whispered slowly as if she was trying to emphasize something.

"What is it that I must remember?"

"_You will eventually. Every... will... you... get... answer..." _The voice then was gone replaced with the consciousness that slowly claimed.

* * *

Haruka woke up. The first thing she noticed was the color of white. She was surrounded by them. The blonde wanted to get up, but her body felt like it weighed a ton. After the vision came to her, her other senses followed up after.

Turned out it wasn't just white around her. There were voices too, and sounds. Haruka assumed the repetitive annoying sound came from a device near her. Then, the distinct voices yet hard to understand...

_Make them stop... My head hurts._

In the midst of headaches, Haruka only caught several words she'd heard. They are about doctors and hospital... that would explain the white color.

"Haruka... I need... you... awake..."

Haruka did listen to the voice. She needed to be awake. It was simple, she just need to open her eyes. The blurry vision came to and although the headache pain had subsided, the only thing she wanted was to sleep.

Then someone slapped her. The blonde snapped awake, the slap was fucking hurt.

"What the hell...?" She murmured, hand went to touch her sting cheeks. However, she cursed while more pain came from her arms.

The pain pulled her back, her vision now wasn't as blurry as before.

"I need you to step out, maam... the patient has a concussion and you can't slap her like that." A man voice, Haruka guessed it came from one of the man who was wearing a white coat.

"It is not maam to you, doctor... and my slap is more helpful than any drugs you have been trying give to her!" The familiar voice replied furiously. Haruka felt a need to smile but her cheek was also sore.

They argued for whole 30 seconds before the familiar voice gave up ad retreated from wherever they were in.

"Fine! but you better treat my _best_ friend with a royal treatment!" She said full of threat. Haruka heard a door slammed shut.

_That must be one and the only Minako_. Haruka said inwardly to herself.

* * *

Michiru didn't feel happy today. Her schedule was full. Therefore, she couldn't spend her time with Haruka. The school festival was only yesterday yet she had missed the blonde presence greatly. The violinist tapped her heel impatiently while sighed in disappointment. She threw herself to the couch inside a dressing room. She had finished dressing up and would perform in 10 minutes. She'd managed to sneak out her mobile phone from Setsuna's eagle eyes. There were no replies from Haruka in her inbox. Michiru assumed the blonde was busy with class or club activities. Haruka had told her that she has been chosen to represent her school in regional tournament next month.

"How long it takes to reply one simple message?" Michiru pouted. She had never expected calls or message from anyone. Now she felt it, she knew how annoying the longing feeling inside her.

"Michiru, be ready in 10." Setsuna knocked informing her. The woman wasn't her manager yet she acted stricter than her mother. Michiru didn't dislike it, but it would be nice to be away from here for a while.

Setsuna came in. She caught glimpse of Michiru's cell phone. The older woman had known about it and cut some slack for her best friend.

"You are texting with Haruka?"

Michiru frowned, she had been busted. "It would be called texting if it happens mutually... She hasn't replied at all..."

Setsuna folded her hand in front of her, "You can meet her tomorrow. You said it yourself to clear out your schedule tomorrow so you can date with her."

"We aren't dating, setsuna."

"Because she isn't legal yet?"

"One problem but not that... Technically someone can date someone if two of them are in love with each other."

"well..." Setsuna rolled her eyes. "Don't you?"

"I do, but Haruka..."

Their conversation was interrupted when Michiru's cell phone rang. Haruka's name was displayed on the screen.

Michiru would've jigged around if Setsuna wasn't there. The aqua haired violinist adjusted her voice before she picked it up.

"Hello, Haruka - "

"Kaioh-san. I can't believe Haruka uses such a cheesy name for your contact. It takes me to figure out this were you..."

Michiru's smile faded away. That wasn't Haruka, however she knew the voice.

"Aino-san?"

"The one and only..." The perky voice replied.

"Why do you have Haruka's phone?"

"Listen, I need to tell you a bad news, but don't freak out okay? Sit down first..."

Michiru somehow knew that the bad news related to Haruka.

"Is it Haruka? Is she okay?"

"... I assure you she will be okay and you don't need to freak out. She is in the ER right now...bike accident, but it seems she only sustaining minor injuries and concussion. Honestly I don't know what concussion is. Maybe you need to get here?"

Michiru couldn't hear the rest. Her mind had blanked out when the ER mentioned.

Setsuna noticed Michiru's behavior. "What is it, Michiru? Did Haruka say anything?"

Michiru dropped her phone and her knees given away instantly. Setsuna caught her before the violinist completely fell on the floor.

"I - Setsuna... I - I need to go to hospital." Michiru said. Her eyes darted around unsure what to do.

"I get it, Let's go." Setsuna, being Michiru's best friend in years, she had understood the aqua haired trait. Michiru was in shock state.

* * *

Minako walked around the hospital area. She waited to be cleared to see Haruka. The blonde girl was pissed with the hospital's treatment to her friend. Minako had called Haruka's parent which happen to be unsuccessful attempt. In addition, how the hell that Haruka had put her in emergency contact?

Moreover Minako thought that calling Kaioh Michiru was a bad idea. From the sound of her voice, the famous violinist really shocked and surprised upon the news. Then, one other than Kaioh Michiru had called back to ask which hospital Haruka was in.

She shouldn't have called her.

Haruka had mentioned that she and the violinist weren't dating each other. However, Minako wouldn't be a Goddess of love if she couldn't see the obvious before her. Minako was very sensitive out of romance around her. She had always wondering whom the blonde will end up with. This thing with Kaioh Michiru was definitely the answer. Minako could see their feeling to each other through their eyes. The attentive loving eyes the violinist had when she was talking to Haruka or the way Haruka had let Michiru invade her bubble unconditionally.

They were made for each other.

One of them though seemed to holding back because of something. Minako felt really uneasy about the two. Something was bugging her and she couldn't put a finger on it.

* * *

Michiru didn't really know how she managed arrive on the hospital. She recalled Setsuna's voice yelling at someone to bring a car and then the next thing she knew, she had walked in the entrance of the hospital. Rather than walking, Michiru felt like her feet just flying. She ran. She'd never run that fast in her life. Her mind went blank as she only concentrated to get to Haruka as soon as possible.

_That day rain was pouring heavily. Michiru wasn't happy with the weather because she couldn't play outside with her onii-chan. Haruka was away to do some__course__s__ that Michiru didn't understand. She looked at the clock. Usually Haruka would be home around 7 at night, so everytime the aquanette heard steps on the street and the sound of doors opening, she would expectantly ready herself to greet him from the window._

Michiru's foot tripped on something but someone had managed to break the fall.

"Be careful, I'll ask the nurse about Haruka's condition." Setsuna said. The violinist heard the older woman but she couldn't comprehend any of it. She nodded weakly.

_Michiru propped herself into a sitting position. Trying to adjust her vision, with her sleepy eyes only half-open, she opened her bedroom door._

_Downstairs, she could hear her mother's worried tone as she was speaking with someone on the phone. Then she heard her mother's voice whimpered._

After a while, Setsuna was back with the information. She knew something was up with Michiru. This wasn't a first time.

"Michiru –"

"Where is Haruka?" She asked quickly. Even her voice was gripped in fear. The flashes of horrible past had been come and go.

_"Who was it, mother? What happened to Haruka onii-chan?" _

Setsuna saw the terror and misery from Michiru's eyes. She threw a reassurance smile to her.

"She's out from the ER. Follow me." Setsuna lead the way. The taller woman walked cautiously beside Michiru in case the violinist would stumble over again.

They met Minako at the end of the hall. The perky girl immediately sat up from the waiting chair and approached both women. She knew to only tell the most important information.

"Haruka is inside. The doctor has cleared out Haruka for visitor. I don't know what type of drugs they've been given to her. She is still out last time I checked." Minako gestured to the door behind her.

Michiru released herself from Setsuna and walked to the door. Her hand was about to push the door open, but she hesitated.

_"Michiru. Haruka-kun was involved in an accident this afternoon. I will go to the hospital to make sure everything's alright."_

The pause wasn't going unnoticed by Setsuna. She eyed the blonde girl near her, asking with rather a loud voice.

"How is her condition?"

Minako slightly puzzled with Setsuna's sudden question, but she answered anyway. "She will be fine, they only minor injuries...the doctor said she will be admitted tonight for head injury precaution." Minako said then shrugged.

"So, Haruka will be fine. She _IS_ fine." Setsuna emphasized her last word.

"Michiru..." Finally, Setsuna carefully walked closer to her friend. She said in whisper so only Michiru could hear her words.

"It is okay... she is not the same Haruka... She is alive."

Michiru gasped, her eyes went wide as she processed the information.

_"Michiru… I'm so sorry. His funeral would be held this afternoon…" Her mother gathered her daughter into an embrace. However, Michiru didn't react at all._

_"It's a lie, he is fine… he promised… Haruka onii-chan…" Michiru wanted to cry but she couldn't._

"Listen to me. _This_ Haruka is alive." Setsuna tried again, this one she wished her words would reach out to Michiru.

The violinist still froze on her spot, but her hand on the door handle was trembling

"- Alive..." Michiru said weakly. Her voice sounded like sobbing but Setsuna could see Michiru's smiling face.

_"Okay, onii-chan will be Michiru's groom. So, you must grow fast and be a beautiful and wonderful lady."_

_"It's a promise then! Or onii-chan will swallow a thousand needles!" _

_"Yes, okay… anything for lady Michiru." Haruka took Michiru's hand and entwined their pinky finger to make promise._

_"Promise."_

Michiru was smiling. Setsuna wasn't entirely sure whom that smile was for.

With that, Michiru gathered her strength and opened the door.

* * *

"_Haruka, come here. I'll tell you an interesting bedtime story." A woman gestured to a bed in the room. Little version of Haruka obeyed and made her move to the bed. When the woman had done wrapping Haruka with her favorite yellow blanket, she took a book from the desk near the bed. The book was a little worn out and covered with the dirt color._

"_What story tonight, mother?" Haruka asked curiously. Her mother was always great in telling a bedtime story, tonight she too was looking forward to it._

_The woman smiled and opened the book. The first page revea__led__ a picture, a drawing colorful picture that caught Haruka's attention on the first sight._

"_Haruka, have you ever heard story about a little mermaid?"_

_The little blonde was too engrossed with the wonderful picture, she only shook her head._

"_Well, isn't she a beauty? This is a mermaid." Her mother pointed out the drawing where a mermaid was swimming around in the depth of the sea._

"_Mermaid?" Haruka was only 5 years old, she didn't know the term yet._

"_They are creatures which body was half human and half well... fish... they live in the sea."_

"_Fish! They are tasty, but this one is pretty!"_

_Her mother chuckled. "Okay, smart one... do you want to hear the story or not?"_

_Haruka nodded enthusiatically. The rest of the night was spent to listen her mother's story about how the little mermaid live in the sea and fell in love with a human._

_Oddly, the final part she didn't understand._

"_Does mermaid happy with her prince, mother?" Haruka asked when the story ended._

"_She can't, sweetheart. She had dissapeared into sea foam... the prince was too late to aware of the mermaid's love."_

"_I hate the prince!"_

"_You don't like the ending, Haruka?"_

"_I don't! The pretty mermaid should be happy in the end!"_

_Her mother patted Haruka's head lovingly. "Actually, someone told me another version of the ending. It isn't a happy ending but the prince and the mermaid would be together for the rest of eternity." Her mother winked._

"_However, that's another story for another time. For now, you need to sleep. Good night, Haruka." After turned of the lamp, her mother placed a kiss on Haruka's forehead._

"_Have a nice dream, Haruka." Her mother said softly._

* * *

Haruka woke up again. This time rather than white color, she was greeted with a pitch black surrounded her. It took her several seconds to figure out that the night had come and someone forgot to turned on the light. The blonde felt soft move on the side of her bed. As her eyes managed to adjust with the dark, she saw the figure beside her.

"Michiru." Haruka called. The violinist appeared to be sleeping. Her left had was supporting her left cheek while her arm rested on the bed. Michiru's other hand was holding on Haruka's hand comfortably.

Michiru woke instantly the moment Haruka called her.

"Haruka! You are awake! Thanks God!" The aqua haired woman said in relief. "Are you okay? Do you feel any pain? Wait, I will call the nurse for you."

"What time is it?" Haruka muttered. Her head was hurting but the pain was in bearable level.

"Almost 10 p.m." Michiru pressed the button to call the nurse.

"You are here." It was a statement came from Haruka.

"Where else would I be?"

"I thought you are having tight schedule today. Don't tell me you ditched your concert to come here." Haruka said.

After Michiru turned on the lamp in the room, Haruka could see the violinist's face better. And from Michiru's swelling eyes, Haruka made a guess that the violinist seemed had been crying a lot.

"You did that, didn't you?" Haruka immediately felt guilty.

Michiru got back to her previous position. She pulled the chair beside the bed and took Haruka's hand in hers.

Then Michiru did what she had been really wanted to since a long time ago. The aqua haired violinist brushed a brief kiss on Haruka's lips gently.

"Haruka, I will ditch anything and everything to come to you. I will always find my way to you." Michiru replied calmly.

Haruka was at loss of words and blushed heavily.

* * *

**A/N**: I know some of you are confuse about where this story will going. I let you to make some guesses in your review or PM. One hint for you though, you need to pay attention to the description and tag of this story. Have a nice day, I love you all.


End file.
